The Epic of Twigo
by memoyolo14
Summary: He is strong and smart, yet somehow still a Holy Knight apprentice, it doesn't bother him it just a little annoying that sadist like Jude are apparently better Holy Knight material than himself. (A/N:What am i even doing anymore?)


**Some of you might be wondering why am i doing this... and the answer is the meme's, i saw a meme of Twigo being super overpowered, and was like 'i can work with this'.**

**I know that i somehow will fuck this up...**

**Oh well i won't know until i try, even if my expectations are really low.**

* * *

Knowing your own strenght is a must in life so you never pick fights with the wrong person.

I Twigo know of this, my strenght is comparable to that of a diamond Holy knight yet i'm still a Holy knight aprentice something about too many cases of 'accidental' violence.

Never knew what they were talking about i never make accidents happen... it was just people at wrong place at the wrong time, how could he know that there were people inside that cave? the bandits he tor- ahem interrogated said there were only more of them inside so destroying it seemed like a prudent and quick way of getting rid of them.

Then again he was never praised for his stratigic mind just his power...

Now an order was issued to look for princess Elizabeth who has gone missing and they wanted her alive, and i'm not the smartest but this happened around the time th King fell ill that was mighty suspicious.

So either the Princess did something to her dad or some kind of power play was happening right now.

It's not his problem in the end what are the chances of meeting the Princes?, better keep his eye's in this 'Rust Knight' fellow people think he is part of the 'Deadly Seven Sins' that seemed like a more pressing matter in his opinion.

Those Sins killed a LOT of Holy Knights, and that makes them more dangerous than a Princess on the run who might or might-not poisoned the King... maybe.

He wasn't the best at decision making either, not that his subordinates ever questioned him wich was probably a problem.

I looked around the training grounds the Knights working hard on their training, the best guy they had was a boy named allyno and he was just above the average, wich is a little sad.

Why can't something interesting fun happen?, village's close to mountains are pretty calm places for some reason, aren't mountain bandits a thing.

"Twigo-sama!"

That was quick, i turn around looking at a small guy (then again i'm really tall) with the standar armor for Knights "what is it?".

And he is petrified, i'm not that scary they should meet Gilthunder now he is scary... yes even with his pink hair "i'll ask again, what is it?".

He finally snaped out of his fear "sir!,the villagers have said that the Rust Knight has been sighted at the peak of the mountain near a bar!".

Now that's just convinient "right, Verdict: i will go and see if this is true, you stay here an prepare a Cell in case i bring him alive" he saluted and shouted 'yes sir!' while i stared up at the mountain good thing the training grounds are out at the open.

Maybe i'll make it all the way up with 5 jumps... maybe 4, i bend my legs and jump upwards i reach a third of the mountain then another another third and with the last one i'm already there... and that's a tabern, when did they even?...

No matter, no one in sight and the tabern seems empty a suit of rusty armor in the door (why is the door open?) i look at the forest, verdict: they are there, so no destroying the small forest then.

With un-voluntary heavy steps (this armor is heavier than it seems) i walk calmly foward, the Rust Knight is probably not a Sin obviously it is avoiding the Knights no Sin would run from just normal Knights.

I come across my subordinates, who are lying on the ground groaning maybe that Rust Knight isn't as weak as i first though.

"damn... that pig hit's hard" said the one with the big nose.

verdict: i'm surrounded by idiots.

"get up, and go back to the village" i simply said while walking past them, not bothering to see if they were even okay, if a pig beat them then they deserved this and more.

And where the shit is alloy?.

Finally i make it to the end of the forest to see a child with a white long sleeved shirt, a black sleevless jacket wearing loosely a red tie and white pants that reached above his ankles with brown shoes and a sword on his back (why is a child here!?).

A woman wearing... very tight black clothes (is she a whore?) with long silver hair and light blue eyes.

And a pig... verdict: what the fuck.

They seem content in just ignoring me, well one of them should be the Rust Knight, the armor was in the tavern after all so i should strike while they are distracted and deal with the issue in a swift and quick maner.

Pull out sword imbued it with magic (still trying to find my actual magic power...) and swing at the ground cutting the place they were standing and sending them all down the mountain.

Verdict: mission completed.

"Twigo-sama!, allioni was thrown of the cliff by the pig!" I turn my head towards the big nosed Knight then down again to the cliff.

Hope that rock didn't fell on him i don't want this as another 'accident' on my record "i'll look for him, you go back to the base" he nodded and left probably scared of me beating him around for not telling this to me before.

Well time t- is that blonde kid coming back up here?.

He landed right besides the part i cutted and the other side of were i was, he also was carrying everyone with him including ravioli.

If he isn't the Rust Knight i will be dissapointed "wich one of you is the Rust Knight?, it's rumored that he is part of the Seven Deadly Sins and i would like to take him into cu..." and that earing in the girl, it has the royal crest.

Elisabeth the princess.

Well then the Kid is the Rust knight and i get the Princess as a bonus, that's really convinient "girl, the crest in your earings sets it, you are the princess Elisabeth!, i'll ask you to come with me or i'll have to use force... again" she seemed way too surprissed by my words.

The kid nodded "at least you're aware of your own actions" ignore him Twigo no need to care about his stupid (albeit true) insults.

"wait you're a princess!?" the pig just talked.

Verdict: i will stop drinking.

"now!" the boy shouted and they started running towards the forest, well i tried to be civil about this.

I take my sword embuining it with magic and swinged towards the forest cutting the whole thing, no place to hide now...

Making my way to the direction the three of them took of to i noticed that the blond kid threw himself and the girl to the ground to avoid my attack, that kid reacted to an attack from me... he isn't normal.

And the pig has a stick stabed on his back... didn't knew pigs could cry, you learn something new everyday, and now he is running away i looked at it leave "that was weird..." i said under my breath.

I put my attention back on the kid and the princess the later is walking towards me, now she want's to take the easy way out.

"Elisabeth!, where are you going?" said the blond kid, who must be blind since she is letting me capture her dumbass.

She didn't respond for a momment "i'll never escape them.." i mean you did the first time and there were a lot more Holy Knights at that point, but i won't complain.

I sheated my sword since i won't need it for a while.

"didn't you say you weren't ready to give up yet?" Hey kid maybe she lied that does happen a lot.

Walking towards the princess ready to detain her.

She kept walking despite the kid words "if i surrender you will be able to leave with your life".

Well the kid is the Rust Knight and he has proven to be pretty strong but no Deadly Sin kind of strong so i guess i can leave him alone "good decision princess, i will ask you some questions after i detain you" mainly about why did you run from the Holy Knights.

A blur of movement came and i drew my sword the kid was between me and... when did she start crying?.

"can't take a lady saying no?" is this kid... sassing me?, veredict: he's a little crazy.

"please get away!" she screamed with sounding incredible sad, then again i shouldn't care about her emotions then again...

She's too selfless to do anything remotely evil, this whole thing surrounding the princess is very sketchy "princess, why did you run away from liones?" depending of her answer i will take her by force.

what is with that look princess?, seems like she's confussed by something "a couple days ago, the holy knights comitted a coupe d'etat and my dad the king is being imprisioned in the castle..."

... this make's way too much sense for my liking, the one's holding all the authority are Dreyfus and Hendricksen almost all orders have been coming from them, but that's still not proven.

And if it's true capturing the princess would just help them in whatever mission they are trying to accomplish.

"that would explain a couple things..." i took a look around, talioni is still unconscious and the other Knights that were here already left, then i turn around and swinged downwards while imbuiding my sword with magic and leaving a hole in the ground.

I sheated my sword and started walking towards adiony "verdict: death by magic attack, not body found" the princess won't get it but that kid with her does that speed he showed is proff that he is strong.

Picking up my still unconscious subordinate i grab im with my left hand from his brown cloth and carry him like most would carry groceries after that i start walking towards the edge of the mountain.

"ummm... what?" the princess said, knew she wasn't gonna get what i was saying.

"he's letting us go" knew he would get it, now leave don't want to deal with whatever comes here after her.

Then i see the princess running right in front of me before i reach the edge and stare at her, she fidgets for a momment then bow a little "thank you very much!".

That was unecesary "dead people aren't supoussed to thank me" the princess isn't ready for the cruel world much less dressed like that.

The princess blushes and nods quicly, if she doesn't die after a week i will be very surprissed glancing at the kid behind who is the only line of defense she has i ask "you have a name?".

He grins and waves at me "Meliodas" sounds extrangelly familiar.

After that brief exchange i walk past the princess and jump down... half-way through the fall i remembered the name of the leader of the Sins.

Meliodas.

I just left the princess with one of the most dangerous criminals in liones history, verdict: shit.

Landing right besides the kinght outpots at the base of the mountain, i can't help but looking up and wondering if i should follow after the leader of the Sins i probably should not like i have anything better to do.

The big nosed guy that told me about mamoni was in front of me shaking while saluting with his righ arm "Twigo-sama!, you found allioni and took care of those criminals?!".

Yeah whatever float your boat, i nood and lightly throw lalioni making him fall when he tried to catch him "take him to a doctor, i have somethings to take care of" i said and started walking away, time to find myself a national criminal.

"a-ah!, wait Twigo-sama i forgot to mention you have been called to Baste dungeon!" he said while awkwardly putting nalioni on his back.

Staring at him for a moment wondering why do they even need me there "why am i needed there?".

"since the Rust Knight appeared, people have been wondering if the sins will come back and since one of them is in Baste they felt like having more guards... you being the strongest apprentice holy knight the higher-ups would understandebly order this" he said a little winded since i threw ilioi at him.

I'm getting really lucky today, well no problem and Vanya is in the way too, the ale there is perfect too, none would care about me making a detour for a barrel or two.

"then i'll leave inmidiately, prepare my sanford for my journey" i'm too big for horses, luckily a year ago there was a big white-bull he was almost as tall as myself that and it has a lot muscle so he could handle my weight, considering that an entire platoon of knights got their asses handed to them from him i decided to make him my alternative for a horse.

It took a while, but it was worth it "right!, i'll tell the people in the stable's to get right on that!" and he took off running.

Time to pack some food, Baste dungeon is a day away from here well i could push sanford to go faster than that and reach it in 12 hours but i don't wanna overwork him.

Let's see... some bread, water and maybe candy...

_30 minutes later_

Okay i have four pieces of bread, a bag of limon flavored candy and a canteen of water more than enough for the short journey in my green snatchel i take a look around the stable's seeing the horses being taking care of it's calming seeing this for some reason.

A kinght sailed pass me from behind, there goes the calming atmosphere turning around to see sanford my bull just decided to headbutt that poor fellow who might need madical attention, i have to admit it was a little funny seeing the other two knight taking care of them too scared to get close to him.

Whistling to get sanford attention, the white bulls head snaps in my direction his back hoves striking the earth twice he was getting ready for a tackle me his big horns comparable to my hands ready to stabing that little rascal, i made a 'come at me' motion with my hand and see sanford dash foward with a speed not fitted for someone that big.

Putting both my hands in front of me bend my legs to keep my center of gravity low, left leg foward and right leg behind to take better the impact and i wait.

A loud claking sound echoes as i grab his horns with my metal gauntlets, i was pushed back slightly but stoped him anyway i stared at sanford with a big smile on my face last time this happened he wasn't able to move me from my spot.

He backs away and i stop grabing his horns, standing up straight again i caress him under the chin and he snorts hapily "now that's a good tackle" i complement him, sadly he is also the second strongest living being in this whole outpost these knights aren't really that good.

I get on the maroon saddle same color as my armour of sanford ready to go towards Baste dungeon and get some vanya ale along the way, i grab the reins of my bull and turn to look at one of the knights that are still affraid of sanford "once mamioni wake's up tell him he's in charge while him gone".

"yes!, twigo-sama!... Mamioni?" and with that i ride sanford outside from here, he is as fast as ever we will reach vanya in two hours maybe three.

And i should also tell the weird fangs about the Meliodas, even though those four simply have no chance againts him but it will be better to tell them about it since he is a criminal and all that.

Why is the princess with him anyway?, he is an incredibly dangerous criminal, then again if the Holy Knights really betrayed the king she doesn't have a lot of choices but i'm still not willing to believe what she i need more than just her words.

Makes me think back on how those four even became Holy Knights, they all have some weird... attitude i think Jude is a sadist, Fresia has a weird infatuation with bugs, Ruin things too much of himself and Golgius is the most normal one of them all, why is he even with the other three anyway?.

And how coul i forget Jericho i still remember when we sparred once... she didn't last long, pretty sure she fell at my first attack lucky i didn't break anything apart from a rib or two she didn't take that defeat well and challeged me again and well second verse same as the first then Golgius tried to show her 'how to actually fight', verdict: he failed too.

This just make's me wonder why am i still a Holy Knight apprentice while being stronger than a Holy Knight.

Hell how did Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins lost againts those weirdos? maybe he is just the weakest of the Sins or something.

Ah i can see vanya from here, i just love how fast Sanford is he makes travelling so much easier.

From here i can see a lot of activity, they are making a lot of ale... the villagers are also really happy for some reason, maybe they're having a Festival of somekind? well having a Holy Knight apprentice appear would get them too riled up, guess i'll have Vanya ale some other time.

So i could go through the forest of white dreams and arrive sooner to Baster dungeon or i could go arround it and take the same path and arrive tomorrow morning...

Everybody avoids that forest so around the village we go.

_6 hours later_

Okay then dalmally is 5 hours away from here, this is a pretty open place to sleep right besides a tree.

Yeah any tree will do this one is bign enough, now just lay againts it while i signal sanford to sleep close to me, while i ate a piece of bread.

Looking at the sky wondering why do they even need me in Baste dungeon since they have a full team of Holy Knights... even if they are fuck-ups there is a reaso they call themselves the 'Weird' Fangs.

What is this presence?... Gilthunder?, that is a flying lighting bolt, directed towards Vanya.

Verdict: Gilthunder lost his fucking mind!.

I can't do anything from here, i doubt that i could throw... oh right my sword, Quickly unsheating my sword imbued it with enough magic to match whatever was thrown in that direction, and threw it sailing like a white comet of doom.

Both lighting and comet impacted each other in the sky creating what i can only guess was big but from here i can't tell.

I'm going to get in so much trouble for that.

Sanford was staring at the sky with an annoyed stare, he doesn't like when his sleep is interrupted walking up to him i rub his snot and lie down on the grass.

Gonna get a new sword on Baste dungeon...

Why do i feel like i pulled a prank on someone?.

It's probably nothing time to get some shut-eye.

* * *

**Woah you actually read that?, either i'm better than i expected or you just did it out of pity... maybe even just to tell me how bad it was.**

**Whatever, hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't... well we both wasted a lot of time in that case.**


End file.
